Ausencia
by Selena Hudson
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rachel y por un motivo especial no llega a a la reunión que le prepararon su familia y amigos.


**Los derechos de los personajes de Glee mencionados no me pertenecen, lo demás es un ejercicio de imaginación personal.**

**Ausencia**

Estoy nerviosa, mucho, es tardísimo y no sé qué excusa voy a dar, sé que en casa todos estarán preocupados por mi ausencia, pensarán que algo me ha pasado y yo no quiero decirles la verdad porque si la digo sufrirán por mí como lo hicieron por casi ocho largos años, pensarán que de nuevo está vivo el dolor y no es así, pero si les cuento donde estuve, aunque les jure que no duele, no me creerán. Trato de inventar alguna mentira, decir que me perdí sería una opción, si estuviera en cualquier otro lugar pero es poco creíble ya que estoy en Lima, yo crecí aquí, conozco cada una de las calles como la palma de mi mano. Decir que estuve con alguna amiga tampoco es opción, es mi cumpleaños, se supone que la reunión que hay en casa es para festejar y todas mis amigas y amigos están invitados, no dudo su asistencia, me quieren mucho, me apoyan siempre.

Meto la llave en la puerta y cierro los ojos, me predispongo a ver la cara de angustia de todos, por el contrario encuentro a una sola persona, mi esposo, mi lindo, tierno y comprensivo esposo está sentado en el sofá de mis padres, tiene una cara que en mis dos años de casada no le había visto nunca, está ansioso, con su corbata en las manos, el rostro desencajado, la luz de la lámpara le da de frente y logro distinguir lágrimas secas , me ve y le regalo una amplia sonrisa, su cara cambia instantáneamente a enojado, no, esa no es la palabra, está furioso, lo noto porque hasta sus orejas están rojas por la ira contenida.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto con voz baja pero audible

-Se fueron… ¡no creías que te esperarían luego de cinco horas de retardo! ¿O sí?-el tono de mi esposo es de total recriminación

-¿Mis padres?-pregunto de nuevo aún intimidada por la situación

-Fueron a la estación de policía a hacer la denuncia de tu desaparición-ríe irónico mientras toma su celular, marca y le oigo decir- Sí Leroy ya llegó, está entera, no lo sé supongo que ya nos contará…si yo le digo, regresen con cuidado…

-¿Ellos están bien?-suelto preocupada

-Eso espero, se llevaron un gran susto…yo también-está aún enojado pero ha suavizado su tono

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- digo mientras trato de tocarlo y él se retira

-Estabas con él ¿cierto?-pregunta con la ira volviéndole a subir

-¿él?-respondo dudosa y en ese instante lo recuerdo, creo que "él" es un nuevo guitarrista de la compañía teatral en la que trabajo, me hice su amiga, tenemos muchas cosas en común pero al parecer mi marido lo siente como una amenaza porque desde que lo conoció me hizo preguntas sobre su origen e incluso me dijo que no le gustaba que se acercara tanto a mí

-El guitarrista-suelta con desdén confirmando mi sospecha

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-sueno más enfadada de lo que quise sonar- YO no soy esa clase de mujer, tú lo deberías de saber

-¿Entonces?... Dijiste que irías por las bebidas para la reunión y desapareciste ¡seis horas!... tus amigos llegaron, se preocuparon, nos volvimos locos, recorrí en el auto toda Lima buscándote hasta que tus padres decidieron ir a denunciar y desde que se fueron estoy aquí como tarado llorando tu ausencia, preocupado, pensando lo peor y tú llegas con esa sonrisita tonta, no es que hubiera deseado que llegaras malherida o algo así, pero ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dice recriminando pero ya no suena enojado, lo prefería enojado, ahora suena triste

-ya te dije que lo siento y de verdad, lo siento-respondo con mi voz melosa, esa que infinidad de veces hace sucumbir a mi marido ante mis caprichos e intento de nuevo abrazarlo

-No Rachel, esta vez no es tan fácil-se aleja de nuevo-¿Dónde estabas? Pregunté por ti, nadie te vio, ni siquiera en la vinatería…

Sufre, mi esposo, al que tanto amo está sufriendo por mí, soy una tonta, si no me hubiera quedado dormida, esto no estaría pasando y estaríamos festejando todos juntos, entonces entiendo que no le puedo mentir y suelto todo de golpe

-Estaba en el cementerio, con Finn, cuando su madre se fue de la ciudad me dejó una llave de la capillita donde están sus restos para que pudiera visitarlo y ahí estuve… todo este tiempo

-¡perfecto!-dice mi esposo- si hubiera sido el guitarrista, hubiera podido luchar contra él, arrebatarte de sus brazos con mi amor… pero con Finn ¿cómo pretendes que compita contra Finn?

-¡Yo no pretendo eso!-Grito muy fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos-El que pretende eso eres tú porque ves problemas donde no los hay así que ¡no deberías luchar contra él! Porque nunca, nunca, nunca ganarías- respondo casi sin creer mis palabras

-No, eso ya lo sé, él era tu príncipe azul… yo no soy nadie…-dice con la voz cortada y sé que lo estoy llevando al límite de sus emociones porque es muy fuerte y muy razonable y en este instante no parece ninguna de las dos cosas

-Él fue mi primer amor, era y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo-digo sin titubeos y con una firme convicción –Tú eres el amor de mi vida, la luz que me sacó de la obscuridad en la que él me dejó

- Amor-dice impulsándose a mis brazos –Lo lamento, sé que soy un tonto, pero me asusté, luego llegas y dices que estuviste en el cementerio, el mismo lugar donde sé que pasaste ocho años vestida de negro y llorando, entonces cuesta creer que me amas, me cuesta creer que te saqué de la obscuridad en la dices que vivías porque pienso que aún sigues ahí y duele porque yo te amo, te amo demasiado, no puedo perderte…

- ¡Pues no me pierdas! -respondo soltando nuestro abrazo- Yo también te amo muchísimo y no te digo que me quitaste de la obscuridad sólo por decirlo o por hacerte sentir bien…en realidad lo hiciste-él me mira con incredulidad-¡Sí lo hiciste!-repito segura-¿Sabes cuándo me percate de que eras mi luz?

-No-dice con la voz tranquila que conozco… lo logré ¡vuelve a ser mi esposo adorado!

-Cuando tuve el espantoso accidente de avión-digo recordando con terror

-Ni me lo recuerdes, acababas de aceptar ser mi novia y cuando recibí la noticia del accidente, quise morirme de solo pensar que estabas en ese avión –su rostro también refleja terror

-Bueno, esto no se lo he contado a nadie -le digo en un susurro - pero desde que murió Finn, yo también quería morir sólo el miedo a que mi familia sufriera me impedía hacer algo en contra de mi vida. En silencio le pedía todos los días que me llevara con él, empezó a pasar el tiempo y empecé a olvidar pedirle a Finn que viniera por mí, pero en cada caída que tenía bailando, cuando enfermaba o cuando algún auto estaba a punto de atropellarme por lo distraída que soy, rogaba en secreto que fuera el momento de morir y alcanzarlo donde quiera que estuviera

-Nena…yo no lo…- le sonrío por saber que está de nuevo en su estado natural amoroso

-Entonces llegaste tú, tan fastidioso, tan insistente, tan inmaduro, tan celoso, tan tú-digo en tono de broma - que me enamoré y me negaba a creerlo, por eso siempre te decía que no, hasta que lograste un sí y lamento decírtelo, pero no fue un sí convencido porque mi mente le decía a mi corazón que estaba inservible de por vida… pasó lo del avión, cuando el piloto nos informó que había fallas y que tendríamos que aterrizar de emergencia en el mar, por primera vez, ante un accidente, no quise morir , rogué entonces por mi vida y ya no por mi muerte, porque me imaginé llena de alegrías, de mi boda …contigo, de hijos…tuyos y entonces lloré porque me di cuenta, de que en silencio y con el tiempo Finn se había ido de mi corazón como el amor de mi vida… porque mi vida seguía aún sin él y no podía seguir tirándola por la borda

Mi esposo me miró a los ojos y me dio un largo beso…

-entonces ¿qué hacías de nuevo en el cementerio?-preguntó regresando al mismo tema

-Ya te lo dije, lo dejé ir como el amor de mi vida, pero no como mi amigo, siempre, todos los días estoy contándole cosas, pidiendo su consejo, Sí aunque me veas así…lo hago y no, no me contesta directamente, pero no sé cómo ni de qué manera me escucha, porque siempre que estoy en aprietos recuerdo algún momento con él o pienso que haría en mi caso y resuelvo lo que sea que me angustie…tal vez tu no lo entiendas porque nunca has vivido algo así, pero decirle lo que pienso o lo que me pasa, me da paz, tranquilidad, confianza, fuerza…

- Ok nena, puedo vivir con eso, entiendo la parte tuya que está en contacto con él pero si hablas con él todos los días en cualquier momento ¿tenías que pasar en el cementerio 6 horas? ¿El día de tu cumpleaños? ¿Asustándonos a todos?

-no-respondo seria pero tranquila al ver que la tormenta pasó y estamos bien-sólo voy a verlo cuando tengo cosas importantes que contarle- le confieso- lo fui a ver cuando me nominaron al Tony, se lo fui a enseñar cuando lo gané, lo fui a ver para contarle de nuestra boda… y pues hoy es un día especial, mi cumple…

-¿6 horas?-Vuelve a insistir con el tiempo, ¡pero qué fijación tiene este hombre con el tiempo!…ok acepto sí fue mucho tiempo…hasta yo me asusté al ver la hora

-limpié un poco el lugar, puse flores, hable con él, me senté en la banca que hay en su pequeña capilla, no supe en qué momento…me dormí-le digo burlándome de mi

-pero si tu le temes hasta a las cucarachas muertas… ¿Dormir en un cementerio?… ¡eso si es valor!-dice empezándose a reír de mi también

-Nunca lo había hecho, y por increíble que parezca no me dio miedo

-¡loquita!-se burla

-¿Estoy perdonada entonces?-pregunto porque deseo oírlo de su voz aunque su actitud hace rato me dejó ver que lo estoy

-Sí, pero la próxima vez que quieras pasar un rato con tu amigo avisa… así nadie se preocupa…

Por eso lo amo, por comprensivo y aunque me gusta que alguien haya entendido mi relación con Finn, de momento me asusta su reacción, es como si me diera permiso de seguir con mi extraña rutina pero después recuerdo lo que me dijo Carole al irse a vivir a Europa hace muchos años: "_Cuando pierdes a alguien que amaste demasiado, nunca lo olvidas sólo aprendes a convivir con su ausencia_" Y yo he aprendido tanto a convivir con la ausencia de Finn que he arrastrado a mi esposo a esa convivencia, no sé si sea sano o correcto pero es lo que a mí me mantiene tranquila.

**NOTA: Gracias por su atención. No sé que piensen de esta historia, yo misma aún no sé qué pensar de ella, solo sé que surgió después de que mi tía me contara que tiene una amiga que hace más de 20 años, justo una semana antes de su boda perdió en un accidente a su novio, ella vivió su duelo, encontró a alguien, se casó, tiene dos hijos y ahora, junto a su familia, siempre que puede, visita la tumba, incluso, la familia del novio que murió trata a los hijos de ella como si fueran sus nietos de sangre….sí ya sé mucho rollo, pero no sé, imaginar un futuro así me da ánimos. **


End file.
